THE ALIEN
by Datonman
Summary: This is a 'found footage' story that takes place in 2059, about a college class going to space and crashlanding on a strange planet where the survivors encounter a terrifying monster, the xeno-morph.
1. 00:00:00:01

**THE ALIEN**

THE FOLLOWING FOOTAGE IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF WEYLAND/YUTANI AND ITS SUBSIDIARIES. ANY UNAUTHORIZED REPRODUCTION OF SAID FOOTAGE IS ILLEGAL AND WILL BE PUNISHABLE BY THE HIGHEST REGARD.

(Static on screen until…)

00:00:00:01

"Yes, finally! At long last, activation is in effect! Now looking through the lens, I can see that we are making our way down the ever long hallway. Hey man! Why is it that your camera sucks?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that it keeps moving for like, no reason. It's all jumping up and down and shit."

"That's because you're walking dumbass. It can't stay still."

"Yeah you guys laugh all you want. Fact of the matter is I'm the reason we're even going to space."

"Oh wow! You're in that class? I didn't know they can take retards into space. "One small step of man, one giant leap for..Ow!"

(Scenery changes to a line full of people in what seems to be a terminal. A girl is in line with owner of Camera.)

00:00:02:34

"Are you sure they can allow you to take the camera with you?"

"No I uh..snuck it in."

"What?"

"Yeah, took it apart when I first came in here now, then put it back together. Security guards didn't know what the pieces were. That's how stupid they are. But I mean seriously though, this is a two year field trip we're taking. Just to see the galaxy. I'm over the moon for it.(Someone in line scoffs at the remark) I gotta take this thing so I can look back on it and say to my future kids, 'hey your dad was actually smart enough to go into space and he wasn't even a certified astronaut to do it."

"You're hilarious."

"I'm serious. Look this is the year 2059 and so far advanced technology sucks, its sucks so much , it's killing this planet. The flight cars were taken off the market for no good reason, so as any other new portable object they came up with to make our lives easier. Now, we're stuck with ancient technology again. It's time I got to see something new and exciting."

"Will you stop complaining?" (Young man who had the camera in first scene speaks)

"Chuck-man, I ain't complaining. All I am doing is speaking on behalf of our class that _this_ will be a life changing experience, dog."

"Okay then here's something that will make your spirits rise again, as soon as we approach the shuttle door, authorities are going to ask for us to take out anything electronic or digital out. You got any more fancy-schmancy tricks to hide that ancient artifact you got in your hand?"

"Hold on, I got an idea."

"Rich, what are you doing with that device?" (The teacher comes up to the group and demands what the young man, Richard Murphy is doing. The scenery changes to static as soon as the camera is lowered to the floor.)

-STATIC FILLS SCREEN-

(Close up of owner's face. He is grinning. The setting is in an Earth made spacecraft with people already sitting in their respective passenger's seats)

00:00:03:31

"I told you I got the camera back, didn't I?"

"How many _times_ are you going to say that, man?" Chuck said aggravated.

"I'm just full of glee, man. I'm excited as hell." Rich said.

"I don't think you're full of glee, I think you're full of shit." Chuck replied which granted him a couple of sniggers from the rest of the seated passengers.

"Lauren, what say you about this field trip?"

"Well for one thing I'm going to miss my parents and-"

"Awww…" Several mock 'awws' ensued from the rest of the class.

"Quiet! Seriously, this is a bit hard on me so take it easy."

"As for the question, if it really means a lot for you to know, I think it may be a good trip."

"Thanks that was just what I was thinking as well, Lauren. You see we are the first-"

(Scene/dialogue is cut and the footage is forwarded by...)

00:00:04:12

"Friggin' guards even on the plane. Can't believe this but they're gone. Finally got the video back up ladies and gents, and from the rumble and tumble that we're feeling, this rocket is ready to blow, right Lauren?" he laughed. Several people shook their heads in disgust and some smiled.

"It's a miracle that you actually noticed. He's finally experiencing his first hard-on!" Lauren fired back which got her applause.

"Hey come on! I need to edit that part out!"

(Scene is forwarded again.)

00:00:07:09

(The young man Richard Murphy's face is shown and talking in a whisper. He appears to be in a white room with the rest of his classmates seated on the edge of the cryopods)

"Yeah I uh...finally got this camera up and rolling again and briefly I got to say...it's probably the last post you'll see in a while...Took three hours but they told us that, you know, the pilots and researchers, they have to put us in cryostasis for what will be 3 months.. That's three months being the equivalent of an ice cube. That's how long it will take to reach the Zeti II Reticuli system. Several people have already been put in while the rest are just scared and shy to go in already. But hey I'll uh..wake up and soon have some more posts with my buddy Chuck and Lauren. Later fellas!

(Static is then shown for what seems like three full minutes.)

Loud winds that sounded like roars were heard. The video showed broken glass on a soft pad where the camera sat. Wires were heard sputtering and sending off sparks. Smoke was seen on the right portion of the lens along with a small fire shown. The video camera had been turned on when a small debris hit the button on top of the camera. A hand was then rising slowly at first and gave a small wave. Moaning was heard from the owner of the hand. The figure slowly got up. It was Rich, who was half naked and bleeding from his forehead. He looked disorientated.

Eventually Rich realized what had happened. The ship had crashed on a dark, desolate planet.


	2. 00:00:07:21

THE ALIEN

00:00:07:21

(Scenery takes place in crashed shuttle. Interior. Cryo-chamber. Camera is in pod.)

"Hello? Is anyone else alive here?" Rich's voice was heard. A low moan was then heard and Rich motioned over to help the person who tried to get out of the pod. "Chuck-man you all right?"

"Yeah man, what the hell happened?" Chuck's voice was heard.

"I don't know. But I think we crashed."

"Yo, we did…" another voice was heard.

"Shawn? Is that you? Dude, you're bleeding." Rich and Chuck hurried to another one of their classmates they had found.

"Just give me something to patch this thing up man."

"Shawn, you said that we crashed?" Chuck replied while at the same time, Rich finds his camera and looks into the lens. Apparently finding it workable and picks it up.

Rich points the camera to Shawn who is unaware of Rich filming him. "I looked out the window and we're not even in space…we're on a dark planet."

"What do you mean 'dark'?"

"Look out the window." Rich turns the camera to the direction that Shawn was pointing at and the surface outside looked ominous, opaque, and above all else, horrible.

"Oh shit...It looks so terrible man, how the hell did this happen?" Chuck asked out loud.

"We need to find any survivors guys, come on!" Rich stated.

A soft groan was heard among the small group. A meek 'help' was heard. It sounded feminine and rushed over to the person struggling to get out of the pod. A few cries of 'Lauren' were heard. "Are you alright?" Rich asked heavily concerned.

"W-What happened?" the screen showed a heavily distraught Lauren sitting on top of her pod.

"Well uh...we sort of crashed." Chuck replied.

"What do you mean we 'sort of crashed'? Lauren cried.

"What he means is we crash landed on a weird planet. We don't know why." Shawn answered.

"Hey guys...the air is getting bad here." Rich said.

"Hold on..." Rich pointed the camera at Chuck who walked over to a small computer console in the corner of the room they were in. Rich went over to his side and pointed the camera at the computer. It looked damaged but a small portion of the screen was viewable despite the cracks it had on the sides.

"What are you doing, Chuck?"

"Pulling up the ship's hard drive if I can." he replied.

"From one of the cryo chambers?" Shawn asked incredulously.

"If there's one thing I can pull off, it's the impossible." Chuck said simply and continued typing on the keyboard.

"Look how-"

(Scenery changes to 00:00:08:04 and some people are sitting on the cryo chamber floor huddled in a circle, apparently looking distressed.)

Chuck began saying what seemed to be bad news. "The fact is...we only got enough air that can last us for seventeen hours here. I have activated the emergency signal and the uh...salvage ship has been notified somewhere around the sector but unless they go lightspeed to this planet, there's no chance of us living around the time they actually arrive."

Rich turned the camera to Lauren's direction. She had her knees to her chest and looked deeply worried. "I think one of us should just go out and see what's out there. We got some spacesuits..."

"No come on man! Are you really that stupid? Look how it is out there?" Shawn motioned out the small window. Indeed, the scene was enough to send anyone over the edge.

"Wait, are we really the only ones alive here? What about Mr. Fields?" Rich asked.

"I actually found him...well..parts of him." Shawn replied.

Lauren whimpered.

"Rich, I got to ask you straight up dude, what is up with the video camera?" Chuck asked outraged.

"I'm filming." Rich asked simply pointing the camera to Chuck's face.

"About us being in the shit right now? Rich, in case you're too much of a dumbass to understand, we're stranded on a strange, desolate-fucking planet with no food, no help, and above all else-"

"Chuck, you're not helping out with that tone." Lauren stated.

Shaking his head in outrage, Chuck responded. "Shit, I'm being realistic. I don't know about you guys but we've found out that we're fucked. How does that make you feel? And you Rich, turn that fucking camera off! Now!"

"But I want to document like a report or something."

"Turn it off now!"

"Hey don't touch my camera!" Rich yelled.

(Camera is being shaken)

(Static is shown for two seconds before tape starts up again. Rich's face was shown. He kept his voice to a whisper)

00:00:08:32

"Hey I'm back and I just wanted to keep you guys updated like always. Chuck got upset as you know, and threatened to destroy the camera if I turned it back on but right now, he's a bit preoccupied, so I'm not worried too much about that. We uh...found some other survivors in the meantime, Brad, Crystal and Joe. Don't know them that well. Um..I really don't want this camera taken or wrecked because it's my livelihood. I want to document this because I like stressful situations. There's something exciting about them. Another thing, I'm about to put this camera on the computer desk and it will face the direction of where the seven of us will be conversing about said situation. I've adjusted the audio so that you guys back home will hear it. Here goes."

(Camera is put on computer console desk. It is recording the group of seven ten feet away. Rich has finally came back to the group where they seated themselves on the floor huddled in a circle. A small fire was in the center of the group.)

"Several of the people didn't survive the crash."

"We know that." Lauren started.

"Until the rescue team arrives, I agree...I mean we have to see what's out there. There's nothing else we can do." the newcomer Joe said.

"How many pressure suits do we have?" Chuck asked.

"Three. They each have air for about three hours. Nothing more." Shawn said.

"Who's going to go?" Lauren asked.

"I will." Brad answered.

"I guess I'll go too." Chuck asked bored.

"Anybody else?" Lauren asked around.

"I'm going." Rich raised a hand.

Everybody in the group sighed out loud.

"Seriously guys, I can handle myself. It's not like there's monsters out here." Rich chuckled.


	3. 00:00:08:45

THE ALIEN

00:00:08:45

"There aren't any monsters out there!" Chuck answered. "Come on Rich! Why do you have to say stupid stuff like that?"

"Hey man, it's possible!" Rich said.

"No, not possible. Not in this universe. This is reality. Like this shit we're in, _that's_ reality, you're living in some kind of fantasy world man. You've always have been."

"Chuck, please leave him alone. He doesn't know better ok?" Lauren said.

"Why are we going out there for anyway? It looks so deserted, the odds of finding anything out there is nil." Joe said.

"Every world has something, man. Just cause it looks scary as hell outside, doesn't mean there ain't nothing." Shawn spoke.

"We'll be alright man. OK, look we took gravity lessons in High School. Handling the suits is no problem. The reason we should be doing this is because we're desperate. We have nothing to survive with. Almost everything in this shuttle is dead save for some of the computers. I'll take anything at this point. If there's anything on this planet that can help us, we gotta find it. We gotta accept the possibility that rescue team won't come in time." the young man Brad spoke.

"That's what I'm sayin', man. We gotta do something." Chuck spoke.

"Rich any input?" Lauren said.

"Oh, _now _I can speak. Well, I agree with Brad. There's something out there. I can feel it in my bones. I don't know what it is though."

"I'm glad you discarded the monster theory Rich. About time, you joined us." Chuck said sardonically.

"Alright now...what should we look for outside that can help us?" Brad asked curiously.

"Plant life. If we find that, we should be able to ascertain whether or not breathing the air outside is safe. We're not taking chances. Second, fruits, vegetables and if we're lucky, mammals, for food. Third, and lastly, look at the damage outside, determine what could have caused it and if there are any supplies scattered about from the crash. We should take care of the first two options first. We'll communicate with you guys here to see if we find anything of value." Shawn said matter-of-factly.

"Smart. Alright let's do this then."

(Scene shows three individuals standing up from the circle they were in. Rich hurries over to the camera where his face is magnified.)

"You heard that? I'm about to turn this camera off to save tape. I'll be back!"

(Blackness fills the screen)

(Screen turns back on. The scenery shows a bright blue sky that gave it a natural dark look on the planet. There was ferocious wind that blew sand all around. The area looked like a dark desert. The camera turned around and pointed to a large rectangular object sticking from the ground. Two silhouttes were facing it.)

00:00:09:12

(In a whisper, Rich spoke.)

"I'm right behind Brad and Chuck. Hopefully they don't turn around and see me with the camera. The area looks creepy as hell as you can see. Right now, we're looking for anything of use at this point. But as I see, there can't possibly be any life here considering the climate and everything. We can't _see_ anything. The ground is littered with...sand of course. The uh...ship looks busted up. We've just inspected the ship. There's a lot of damage. No chance of repair whatsoever. There's debris, parts of the ship." (Camera points to the said debris on the ground.) "Nothing is salvageable at this point. I'm about to put the camera behind me so that I could go where Brad and Chuck are. They're several feet from me but I'm going to see if I can help with anything." (Camera is turned around and lowered to the ground where sand is seen. Voices can be heard in the background.)

"What's up guys?"

"Not the ship anymore." Brad replied sarcastically.

"Yeah I know. But did you guys find anything? Because there's nothing where I checked."

"Ship looks wasted. There's nothing around. I think we should go back inside." Chuck said.

"We came out here for a reason. Let's go up ahead and see what else may be here." Brad said.

"Dude, this place is dead!" Chuck replied exasperated.

(Loud noise that sounded like a cannonball being shot was heard. The camera is turned fast to look for the cause of the sound.)

"What the fuck was that?" Chuck asked.

"What the hell?" Brad asked apparently not knowing himself.

(The camera turned upwards to the sky where a streak of smoke pointed to a hill ahead.)

"It's probably a meteorite!" Rich replied.

"Lauren? Come in, over!" Chuck replied putting a hand to the left side of his helmet.

"What happened?" Lauren's voice was heard.

"Something just fell out of the sky! We're going to check it out. Over." Chuck said.

"What is it?"

"We don't know yet!" Chuck said. "We'll keep you updated!"

(Rich was behind both Chuck and Brad and listening in to what they were saying.)

"_Should _we check it out?" Brad asked.

"I don't see why we can't just check it out. Why are we still standing out here for?"

(Loud noises similar to the object falling were heard. Camera is pointed upward to the sky again.)

"Uh guys?" Rich's finger pointed to the sky.

"Are you serious?" Chuck said incredulously.

"What is this shit?" Brad was looking at the falling objects falling at far corners.

(A sudden impact occurs sending dust all around. Camera is shaken. Yelling is ensued. Chuck, Brad, and Rich scrambled for cover as impacts occurred around them. The action takes about three minutes, after which Brad and Chuck left Rich. The impacts thus stopped.)

(Camera has since been knocked off to the side)

Panting, he responded. "Oh shit! Oh shit!" he repeated over and over again. He stood up and the camera was being handheld again.

"Chuck! Brad! Where are you?" the camera was moving forward as he walked as fast as he could.

"Hello?"

(Camera looks at a fallen object to his right. A small crater had been formed. The object was tube-shaped and about eight feet long.)

Rich gulped at the sight of it.

"I am seeing a truly, spectacular sight right now people." Rich's hand slowly went to touch the fallen object. He made his hand over it and caressed it. "What is it?" he asked himself outloud.

(Camera shows object responding to Rich's hand as it gave a small shake. A small door on its surface then opened. Rich's gasps were heard.)

"Oh my god!" he whispered.

(Camera shows the inside of the object which seemed to be an oval-shaped leathery egg.)

"Guys!" he tapped on his communicator on the side of his helmet.

"You need to come see this!" Rich only heard static and hit his communicator again and again, trying vainly to make himself heard.

(The camera showed the egg's lobes opening. Richard was too busy trying to turn on his communicator to be paying attention of what was happening. Camera was showing small, slimy tentacles which turned out to be legs like a spider. It was slowly emerging out.)

"Guys, can you hear me? I found-AAHHHHHH!"

(Camera is knocked down on the sand floor and static was shown)


	4. 00:00:10:21

THE ALIEN

(Static is shown.)

(Pause)

(Static recommences)

00:00:10:21

(Camera is filming a young woman with a heart shaped face. She had sharp features which gave her a great tan complexion. The young woman is Krystal. She frowns as she looks through the lens as if trying to make sense of the device in her hands. A soft, indistinct murmur was heard behind her.)

"I don't know. I think it's on. But I don't know how to make it go back to see what happened to him." Krystal responded.

(Camera is then turned to face the direction of Chuck whom along with Brad, Joe, Lauren, and Shawn. They stood next to Rich's body whom lay lying on the table looking comatose. Location is in a small room with shelves behind the group. It looked like a doctor's setting. The room was heavily damaged and had fire points at certain places in the walls.)

"Well, I can't make it work either. I'm inept when it comes to ancient technology." Chuck said with a shrug.

"Let's go over this again…" Lauren started with her arms crossed to her chest. "What happened out there?" she asked apparently trying to make sense of the situation.

"I told you before. There were falling objects coming from the sky. Some landed far and some hit near us. We had to duck out of the way. Me and Brad went to take cover by one of the shuttle's wings that was torn off and waited until the whole thing stopped. Once they did, we noticed Rich wasn't with us, so we went looking for him." Chuck answered tirelessly almost as if he explained it a thousand times.

"It took almost an hour but we found him next to a crater with a strange tube inside it. We found a slimy, weird egg inside that container. I'm serious, man. This egg thing was empty but what came out of it...lay right next to Rich's face." Brad replied and looked over to his right where a small creature laid on a platter next to Rich's body. (Krystal holding the camera now filmed what Brad was referring to. The creature looked parasitic. It had eight finger-like legs with a tail at the end.)

"What the hell is it?" Shawn asked with shock.

"Look I don't know what it is either but...I'm really scared. Seriously. Is there anyway to know if the salvage team is coming?" Krystal asked while at the same time, she stifled a gasp. (Camera faces the whole group.)

"When I sent the signal, all I got was that the message was received and that they were coming. They didn't give any indication as to when they would arrive." Chuck said quietly, concerned as well. "And uh...yeah I'm all for it, let's get the hell out of here but how are we going to do that when we're sitting ducks right now? Outside is scary as hell. No air outside whatsover. We only got...about fifteen hours of oxygen left in this ship." Chuck said while pacing back and forth.

"There is one option." Shawn spoke.

"That is?"

"I've looked at some of the old cryopods, you know the ones that weren't damaged in the crash. There are enough for all us. They'll still work. If time is running out, we'll go in there, we'll freeze ourselves and the salvage team can revive us."

"That's a good option." Chuck said.

"But there is a downside to that plan..." Shawn began and hesitated for a moment. "It takes up whatever power left we have on this ship for the cryostasis to go into effect, if we drain too much power right now, they won't work well and we may die in our sleep."

"Dude, why is this happening?" Joe asked out loud while putting his hands on his face as an act of despair. He then sank himself to the corner of the wall."The rest of those meteors may have those same things." Joe said and ran a hand on his hair.

(Camera turns back to the group and considered what Joe had said. Indeed it looked like the situation had taken a turn for the worse.)

"If that's true then we gotta barracade this whole fucking ship. Let's go!" Chuck said immediately as he and Shawn and Brad began to walk out of the room.

"What about Rich?" Lauren cried. "We're just supposed to forget about him? I mean, he hasn't even woken up!"

"Let him sleep. Once the rescue team gets here. They'll help him but right now we got bigger problems to deal with!" Chuck yelled.

"What if they don't come?" (Krystal says through the camera.)

"They will! They have to! And are you serious...with the filming right now? Since when did you become like Rich?"

"Chuck-man, we gotta relax bro. This whole yelling ain't helping. We gotta think before we act. Now I agree, we need to block all passageways that lead in or out of this ship if those parasite-things are out there. After that, all we can do is wait. There ain't nothing else we can do." Shawn said as he put his hands on Chuck's shoulders. Chuck looked reluctant but took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Fine. Does anybody else agree with the rest of us trying to block all doors in this ship and then one of you stay with Rich in case he wakes up?" Chuck asked the group.

"I'll stay with him." Lauren said automatically.

"Alright then let's-"

(Static is shown)

00:00:11:02

(Long corridor. Ahead darkness was shown. Lights came from behind. Lauren was against the wall to her right, looking distraught. Camera was then turned to face her.)

"You're saying Rich awoke?" Chuck asked her putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly while holding a flashlight stick with his other hand.

Wiping a tear from her face, she said. "About fifteen minutes go, yeah. He-He looked out of it. He had like a blank expression on his face. I asked him what was wrong. But he looked scary. Something happened to him!" Lauren put a hand to her mouth and stifled a gasp.

"Just calm down. Did he say anything at all?"

Reluctantly, Lauren responded after two seconds."He just said...'something is in me' and he walked off. He didn't make any sense. I went after him but how could I find him when this whole ship has no working lights?" Lauren then looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Obviously he's still here in the ship. I mean seriously it's the size of a ten-thousand square foot house for crying out loud. He can't be that hard to find." Chuck said exasperated.

"So we're going to go look for him? I mean come on, he's delirious, he'll show up himself." Shawn said.

"Yeah, he's probably doing this for attention." Chuck agreed.

"How could he be doing this on purpose considering the mess we're in?" Brad asked all of a sudden.

"Just please, let's look for him. He can't have gone far." Lauren pleaded.

(Suddenly, a sound ahead in the glooming hallway was heard. It sounded like someone banging on the wall of the ship. The camera zoomed in but the darkness left the sound impossible to determine.)

"What was that?" Krystal gasped.

"Rich? Is that you bud?" Chuck called out. There was another loud noise.

(Everyone ran and as they all did, the camera immediately shook left and right. Through the end of the hallway, they turned left to another corridor where a large narrow room like a lobby was shown. Krystal turned left and saw large windows on both walls including to her right. It was as if they were outside and they could get a great view of the planet's landscape. The Camera then turned slowly to see Richard ahead with blank eyes that looked ready to pop out. Richard was holding a long metal pipe in his hand. His head fell to the side as he stared absentmindedly at the group. Everyone jumped up in fright as they saw him merely standing there at the end of the hall.)

(Krystal pointed the camera at Chuck ahead slowly walking toward him with his hands raised.)

"Rich, man. What are you doing? Breaking the window is going to let all the air out and we'll decompress!"

"We're all gonna die man...I'm just speeding up the process." Rich then proceeded to bang on the windows.

Chuck, Brad and Shawn began to advance on him. Rich however, saw what they were going to do and raised his pipe to both of them. "Don't!" he yelled.

"Rich, you ain't right, bro!" Chuck said. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"I gained a revelation... I'm an alien, Chuck. Always have been." he gave a weak giggle. "You always treated me like I was different, kike a nobody rather. So you know what? I've succumbed to that title. That's why I wanted to film this situation which by the way Krystal...Hi there." Rich gave a wave. The camera showed Rich a few feet away. "Thanks for taking up the mantle. It feels great doesn't it? It was the only thing that made me normal."

"Dude, just calm down man." Chuck said trying to walk towards him. "You're just suffering a breakdown man. We're all nervous as hell man."

(Camera turns around and faces the young classmate Joe who motions to Krystal and Lauren that the cracks on the window, which Krystal turned the camera to see, were showing. The air was seeping out.)

(Joe's face was fully shown as he whispered to them.)

"We got to get out of here. Strong winds are going to break through the glass any second. We have to get out of this level and seal it off before we decompress!"

"Guys!" Lauren cried.

(As soon as Chuck's back was turned, Rich bashed his head. Lauren on instinct, ran to Chuck's aid. Rich began to swing at both Shawn and Brad as well.)

"Oh my God! What is she doing?" Krystal yelled. (The action was turned away because the camera faced Joe who had pulled her away. More cracks were showing)

"We gotta get out of here!" Joe cried and grabbed Krystal by the arm.

"What about the others?" (Camera only shows Joe's back as he leads her to the level entrance.)

(Screams and sounds of struggle were heard from behind. Just then, a loud sound like glass being broken was heard.)

"The room is going to crash!" Joe shouted.

(Camera is finally turned around as both Krystal and Joe make their way to the other side of the doorway.)

(Fast winds were heard. Krystal had pointed the camera to show the room they were previously in, in a state of being disintegrated. Two figures were shown running. They looked like shadows.)

"Hurry!" Joe said lending a hand.

(The camera showed Lauren dragging Chuck with her head under his shoulder helping him run. Chuck's face was bleeding. They jumped in through the doorway. Joe pressed a button on the panel by the side and the door immediately closed. It was sealed.)

"Brad and Shawn are dead." Lauren gasped out of breath.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What happened?"

"Richard went crazy. That's what happened. We need to get Chuck some help." Lauren said and Krystal pointed the camera to show Chuck unconscious.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard on the other side of the door. Camera is turned fast and the group looked through the small door window. Lauren looked through it finding nothing. Krystal continued filming Lauren looking through it. A face was then shown making the whole group scream. It was Richard appearing zombified. He then fell backwards. Lauren turned away putting her hands in her mouth in shock.

(Krystal reluctantly looked through the window. Through the lens, Krystal filmed a gruesome sight. Richard was having convulsions. His body was shaking uncontrollably. Blood then burst from his body. "AAAAHHH! Oh my God!" she yelled. "What is that thing?"

"What? What's going on?"

Krystal didn't tell Lauren and Joe that something horrible came out of Rich's body.


	5. 00:00:11:30

THE ALIEN

-SCENERY CHANGES-

00:00:11:30

(Location: Cryo-Chamber.)

"How the hell did this happen? All of this?" Krystal asked sitting on the ground. (Camera is on floor a few feet away and facing Krystal.)She looked morose and miserable. Her hands were on her hair. "This was supposed to be my dream vacation." She then gave a small cry.

(Lauren's voice was then heard.)

"You're saying…that that thing that…came out of Rich's body made its way into the ship somehow?" she asked Krystal, whom lay in despair on the floor.

"It crawled so fast into one of the pipes in that room. It literally climbed so fast! I mean, it's in here, Lauren! It's in here!" Krystal cried.

"Kris, just calm down. Alright? If it went through one of the pipes, then it's in the ventilation system. We gotta find it. It's small. It can't be that big of a threat."

"Why is this happening?"

(Lauren now kneeled so that she was fully shown. She then hugged Krystal. Footsteps came in the room and a voice belonging to Joe was heard.)

"I put Chuck in the cryopod. He uh...looks pretty messed up. He took a hard hit." Joe said. The words felt difficult for him to say apparently so Krystal and Lauren nodded appearing as if they understood.

"So this thing, this creature that tore out of Rich's body. How was that possible? How did it get there?" Joe asked out loud.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the egg that Chuck and Brad found next to Rich's body." Lauren suggested. "And there's more out there. Are you sure you've blocked all exits and entrances?" she asked Joe.

"Everything is tight and sealed. It's not a problem. The problem right now is the thing in _here_." Joe said. "I was thinking about the other parasite when Brad and Chuck found Rich next to the egg. It had to have used him as an incubator. Because right now, that 'other' thing is dead, so I'm guessing it...could have inserted the true form in Rich somehow."

"It is the only logical explanation. But what's the point in knowing all of this?" Lauren asked. "We're in deep shit right now."

"We're all going to die aren't we?" he asked them. His voice shook as he said the last bit.

"What do you think?" Lauren whispered.

"I'm thinking the exact same thing you're thinking right now. We can go into cryostasis but with that parasite lurking around here? It's not even an option." Joe shook his head.

"Then there's nothing we can do." Lauren said.

"I'm using my imagination at this point. But don't these ships come with escape pods or something?" Krystal suggested.

"No of course not, there would have to-wait!" Joe started but stopped when he realized something.

"Joe!" "Where are you going?" Krystal and Lauren both called out to him but he left the room in a hurry. The camera was left on the floor as they both went after him.

(Camera shows only the empty room that Krystal, Lauren and Joe were previously in. The scene remained unmoving for at least ten minutes. After which, the group came back in.)

"Okay so let's get this straight, we can use the cockpit section as an actual escape pod?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, I'm telling you it's the best bet out of here. It's got it's own thrusters and supplies are there. I'm excited about this idea so we gotta do it?"

"But...if by some miracle we manage to get up there? What's the chance that the rescue will even see us? Better yet, they may be coming right now!" Krystal said.

"We haven't heard anything yet. The computer over on the corner there would inform us when their ship is near the planet's orbit."

"You said it's at low power right now?"

"Yeah if we could get the power cells from the lower level and bring them there, we'll be alright."

"Those things are heavy though." Lauren said in disbelief.

"This will take some time." Joe agreed. "But hey, we only got fourteen hours of air left. So I'm all for anything at this point."

"What if we come across that thing?" Krystal asked.

"You said it was tiny, it's not that dangerous then. So come on, we're wasting time!" Joe said.

(Scenary changes to Krystal's face. Her face looked serious.)

00:00:12:01

"I uh..I'm not going to say much but instead I'm going to say to all the people I care about. Sorry, sorry for everything. That's all. I'm taking this camera and using to record what is happening all around us. You or anybody else seeing this knows that there's something hunting us. Please let this be a warning that this planet is not safe. OK, we'll let's go." Krystal said.

(Camera is then turned away from Krystal's face and right away she went out the cryo-chamber doorway. She turned left which despite the light coming from the camera, it was still dark up ahead. Two silhouettes were shown from behind. They were Joe and Lauren walking fast. They then went down a set of stairs to their left.)

(Scene changes. Light is shown revealing several heavy-looking canisters on the floor.)

00:00:12:28

"Those are the last power cells?" Lauren asked out of breath.

"Yeah another fifty pounds each." Joe answered.

"It's so heavy as hell." Krystal replied.

(Loud noise was heard off to the side. Camera turns to the direction but nothing is shown.)

"What was that?"

(Camera shows nothing but several points that were pitch black in the room. There was silence now.)

"It's the creature."

(Camera shows Joe walking slowly towards the direction of where the sound occurred. He was holding a long spear.)

"Joe be careful!" Lauren whispered behind Krystal.

He had turned around to face Lauren and Krystal.

"I'm telling you guys it's all Ok!" he said.

(Camera shows Joe being snatched away by an unseen force that was lurking somewhere in the darkness. Krystal was screaming at the top of her lungs and because of her mood, the camera shook.)

"JOE!" Lauren cried. "Joe, where are you?"

Suddenly screaming was heard. It was Joe.

(Lauren's face was shown a second later. She was facing the camera but she was talking to Krystal who sobbed uncontrollably.)

"Krystal! Krystal, listen to me. I want you to take the cannister and take it up to the cockpit now!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you. I got to find Joe!" she then went off.

(Camera showed where she disappeared into the dark portion of the room.)

"Lauren!" she cried out.

(Camera turned to face the cannister. She tried lifting it up with one hand. But couldn't. She put the camera on top of the keg and with both hands tight around it, she picked it up and ran off as fast as she could despite the weight.)

(Camera is turned facing Krystal's chin area. She was sweating and crying at the same.)

An loud siren was then heard. By heightened anxiety, Krystal dropped both the cannister and the camera on the floor. A voice was then heard from all over the ship.

"WARNING. WARNING. THIS SHIP WILL BE DESTROYED IN 15 MINUTES."


	6. 00:00:12:46

THE ALIEN

00:00:12:46

(Camera was still on the floor. A loud wail of anguish and despair was heard. It was Krystal whom had just heard about the 15 minute warning. She was seen bringing herself to her knees and crying, apparently not knowing what to do now. She looked back where she came from and considered going back for Lauren and looked back in front of her where she could use the cell to give the cockpit section enough power for launch.)

(Krystal's heavy panting never ceased. Using the minimal strength she had, Krystal dragged the cell and left the camera behind. Camera lay in a stationary position. It never moved and it continued filming the wall it faced.)

(The words: POWER MINIMAL along with a small symbol of a battery was shown and its current level was depleted by more than half. The camera stood still for a full minute.)

-MULTICOLOR BAR IS SHOWN ALONG WITH REPETITIOUS BEEP-

(Scenery has changed to a literal computer screen. Green words seemingly typed by themselves.)

SHOW LAST HOUR? MUST HAVE HIGH AUTHORITY CLEARANCE.

YES OR NO?

('YES' was highlighted and appeared pressed.)

00:01:01:33

(Computer screen disappears and the location was the dark, supply room in which Joe had disappeared. The camera angle showed of the floor with small light shining it. Someone had been trying to make the camera function. The camera was then shown revealing Lauren's face. Her face was sweaty and filled with soot.)

"Krystal just left now..." Lauren began not sure what words she should be using. "I found the camera. She uh left it apparently and I came back here when the alien left. This ship is about to blow due to a coolant leak that happened because of this gigantic horrible-looking thing. It's some kind of creature!" she sobbed. "It's big now and it killed Joe and was pretty much the cause of the rest of the survivors' deaths here. It's only minutes now until the ship goes and I hope that Krystal makes it. I really hope she does. I'm hiding right now. I've laid a trap for the, i don't know what it is, so I'm just going to say 'Alien."

(A loud bang was heard ahead.)

"Oh my God, it's coming! I won't survive this but people have to know, this planet is dangerous. It was recently hit with meteors presumably each with a strange egg-spore with those parasites that grow into lethal creatures. We don't know how or why they fell to the planet. But it has to be dealt with. To my parents and friends on Earth, I love you. But you know that already."

(A similar noise like the one before was heard.)

"That... alien is coming! I have to go. Goodbye now!"

(Camera was pressed somewhere. But apparently due to the stressful situation she felt, Lauren did not hit the off button properly. She took the camera however and held it in her hand with the lens pointing to the passing ground as she ran from left to right. Eventually Lauren made her way to the cryo-chamber. From her position she stopped as her back was against the wall.)

"FIVE... MINUTES UNTIL SHIP REACHES CRITICAL FAILURE" the ship's emergency system barely.

Lauren was heard breathing heavily. Loud footsteps were heard from the hallway that led to the cryo-chamber. They were slow footsteps. Suddenly strange hissing was heard. The creature now grown had made its way into the room, at last.

Lauren was whimpering now. But she tried her hardest not to scream.

(Camera show creature's feet slowly walking toward her but its face remained unseen.)

(Camera shows power battery at 15% at the left corner of the screen.)

The creature had let out a soft growl. It still remained unseen.

Lauren continued letting gasps of panic and staggered leftwards across the wall. The camera was following her.

A button had been pressed.

A large container, a cryo-pod fell from the ceiling, and from the bottom up, the alien was trapped. For a brief second, the camera finally saw the creature contained at last. It was tall, black and had a phallic, cylindrical skull. It had no eyes but it had sharp teeth that was truly the most noticeable. It's claws scratched the surface of the container wildly.

Lauren struggled with the control panel to the side and tried to initiate the freezing process. She moaned in frustration. The creature had then used its long tail as a blade in an attempt to break free.

FOUR...MINUTES UNTIL SHIP REACHES CRITICAL FAILURE.

Lauren looked back as she continued working the control panel when the alien had used a tube coming from its mouth to break the glass, it was an extra set of teeth and thus, Lauren screamed.


	7. 00:01:02:01

THE ALIEN

00:01:02:01

(Camera now faced the direction in which the alien creature was trapped. However, it appeared to have the upper hand. It burst a hole in the glass using an extra mouth it had. Lauren had attempted to use the camera as a weapon and raised it in its direction in case it came out fully.)

Lauren finally attempted to start the freezing inside the pod. The scene showed the creature in the middle of the door standing a few feet in front of the doorway trying to free itself. Cold air finally emerged from within the pod and surrounded the creature causing it shriek uncontrollably. Assuming that the creature will be frozen eventually, Lauren left the room and without knowing she still had the camera in her hand.

(Camera continues to show floor from all angles. Shaking was basically being filmed. Everything on the ship was constantly falling apart.)

Lauren's plan was to reach the cockpit section where presumably Krystal was in. She hoped that she was still here so that she can catch up with her. It took a couple of moments for her to put on her spacesuit that she found stashed in one of the cabin lockers. Lauren did it as fast as she could. She had initially told Krystal to put one on for herself.

THREE MINUTES UNTIL SHIP REACHES CRITICAL FAILURE

The distorted warning continued to make itself heard to her. Time was running out. Lauren was silently praying that she would get to the cockpit. That it would still be there would be enough for her to believe that miracles could happen.

(Camera pans to a shuttle door. It led to the cockpit, the dome section that was to be the makeshift escape pod. Lauren's fist pounded on it mercilessly.)

"Krystal!" she shouted on her side. Lauren put her to the door so she could hear what was happening at the other side. There was a noise that sounded like an engine powering up.

"KRYSTAL!"

Lauren continued pounding at the door hoping that it would open up for her, despite the fact, that the warning was heard again, this time with two minutes left.

Suddenly, there was snarling coming from behind. The camera immediately panned behind to look at the creature with its bare teeth shown. (Camera was dropped but it panned at foot level, Lauren being grabbed by the alien organism using both its hands.)

Lauren had been screaming at the top of her lungs as she was being lifted. She closed her eyes as she was mere inches from the creatures face. The ship then began to rock back and forth making the creature's grip on Lauren loosen. She wrenched herself free.

(Camera, by almost no reason, slid behind towards the shuttle door which was surprisingly opened. The camera made its way inside and panned to a wall made of soft padded white material. There were sounds of struggle. A loud, deafening crash occurred and all of a sudden ferocious air was heard. Indistinct voices were heard but it was mostly yelling. The wind made it hard to hear.)

IGNITION IS IN EFFECT. the cockpit voice rang. Thrusters from below gave off exhaust. The ship then blasted off using automatic pilot.

(Camera slid to the right exterior door sill where Krystal in a spacesuit, was holding onto Lauren's hands. Krystal's left foot was on the side of the door and her right foot was on the right side of the door. She pulled upward. Lauren was screaming.)

"Hold on!" Krystal cried.

"It's got my foot!" Lauren cried.

(Camera shows fast air blowing in. Lauren's face shows signs of distress as she tried to get the creature off. She then look like she had a plan. Krystal knew what she was about to do.)

"If you take off your boot, you'll die as your skin becomes exposed to this atmosphere!"

"Just pull me up as fast you can? Ready? One!"

"Two!" Krystal said reluctantly.

"Three!"

Lauren's screaming was heard and it was louder than anything ever heard before.

(Camera pans to Lauren being pulled in by Krystal. But found it difficult to get her in considering the dome section was going in an upward, elevated position. Krystal's back was already on the floor as she tried to get Lauren in. Eventually she did as Lauren used her uninjured foot in pushed herself in from the side. The creature was dead now. It had obviously fallen. Krystal then grabbed the camera on the floor and threw it to the control panel on the right doorwall, closing the shuttle door.)

(Static was then shown immediately.)


	8. 00:01:02:31

THE ALIEN

00:01:02:31

(Static continued to be shown.)

(A distorted scene was then shown. The screen was showed several lines of static as if it was about to recommence. It showed of Krystal attending to Lauren's foot. She was wrapping a sort of cloth to apply pressure Right next to them was a body in a pod, it was Chuck still unconscious.)

(LOW POWER was shown on the left side of the screen. The screen looked ready to be turned off by itself. The camera was still half-functional considering it being thrown moments ago. Lauren and Krystal were talking.)

"It is amazing how you're still alive even with no oxygen at all hitting the leg at the time." Krystal said impressed.

"How's Chuck?" Lauren replied despite the searing pain she felt.

"I don't know. It's like he's sleeping when I look at him." Krystal responded quietly.

"How did you get him here?"

"It was all Joe that did it. I don't even know how he did it."

"We lost almost everyone." Lauren said sadly.

"Hopefully someone will find us out here." Krystal looked at the window in the cockpit where empty, black space was shown to her. "We're far away from Earth's system. Anybody who finds us out here...I hope they do. Makes me wonder whether or not, when some rescue team approaches this ship and enter it, they think they might find...aliens or something."

""We're in a strange, foreign place right now. In a way, we _are_ aliens. Hey that camera..." Lauren said and looked into the camera's direction. She was only a few feet away from it.

"It's still on..." Lauren frowned as her face was shown.

"I threw it to press the button so that the door would close. I thought it be broken." Krystal said.

"In a way...it saved our lives." Lauren said.

"How?"

"It's an escape from reality." Lauren simply said looking through it.

"I don't get it."

"I'll explain it some other time. So come on, we gotta get to sl-"

"AAAHHHH!" Screaming was heard and the camera turned to look at Chuck, who had risen from the pod and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh my God! What's happening to him?" Krystal cried.

(Scene showed Chuck throwing up blood from his mouth and stood in an erect position. His chest was thrown forward repeatedly. Lauren and Krystal were screaming as well. A worm-like creature roaring softly, filled with blood, burst through Chuck's chest cavity. It looked in Lauren and Krystal's direction. It jumped out of Chuck's chest and ran towards them. They both screamed. Camera is being shaken and tossed to the side.)

(Static was shown instantly.)

(Screen was then turned off and blackness ensued. This time a computer screen was shown.)

(Words were typing themselves.)

TAPE WAS FOUND IN SPACE FREIGHTER, _SURVIVOR 11. _SURVIVOR'S FATES REMAIN QUESTIONABLE AT THIS TIME. THIS FOOTAGE IS THE SOLE PROPERTY OF WEYLAND-YUTANI AND ITS SUBSIDIARIES. IF YOU ARE SEEING THIS, IT MEANS YOU ARE A HIGH-RANKING OFFICIAL, IF NOT, SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES WILL BE ENSUED. INVESTIGATION IS STILL, CURRENTLY IN EFFECT.

-END TRANSMISSION-

INSERT SECONDARY TAPE?


End file.
